So this is our future?
by CertainlyUncertain
Summary: A multi-chapter story about the next year in the lives of the Misfits. Simon/Alisha centric.
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is a short prologue to introduce the story I'd like to tell about the next year in the lives of the Misfits. This scene takes place between the last two scenes of the Christmas Special (the first and last lines are pulled right from the episode). The story in general will be primarily about Simon and Alisha, but everyone will be around. Let me know what you think. **

******Special thanks to Abigail for being lovely and helpful! xx**  


**I don't own Misfits.**

**

* * *

**

..."They said if we've got the money we can take our pick."

"So what do you reckon then?" Kelly said with a sigh. "What should we get?"

"I've been thinking about this." Simon replied. "I want get some kind of agility or precision or something. I'm a rubbish athlete, so I might need some help becoming that future version of me."

Alisha smiled. "That's a brilliant idea." She looped her arm into the crook of his elbow.

"What about you?" Simon asked Kelly.

"I dunno. I was thinking though, right: how great would it be if I could see the future or some shit? That way I could know about all the crazy people who want to attack us, and we can stop it from happening."

"I like that." Nathan pitched in from where he stood fondling the locker full of cash. "Because that way, maybe I won't have to keep dying. Because, guys" Nathan looked around at all four of them, "I've decided to give up my immortality so I can live out the rest of my mortal life with Marnie and little Nathan Junior!" Nathan sounded positively giddy at his pronouncement. He paused as he waited for someone to comment on his decision. "So aren't you going to ask me what power I've decided to take instead?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Curtis answered.

"Come on!" Nathan exclaimed. "I've got a really good one!"

"Alright fine," Alisha prompted. "What power have you decided to take instead?"

"I've decided…" Nathan paused for dramatic effect. "That I want to be able to fly!"

The others just laughed.

"When are you ever going to need to fly? That's completely shit." Alisha laughed.

"It's not shit, it's cool! You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

"Yeah, that's exactly right." Curtis responded sarcastically.

"Go on then, you're so clever, what power are you taking?" Nathan poked Curtis hard in the shoulder.

"I dunno, I mean I guess my power's gone to that Jewish guy. Maybe there's some other way I can still save Nikki, some other power that can take me back in time or… something."

"What if there isn't?" Simon asked.

Curtis didn't answer.

"Alisha?" Kelly asked. "What about you?"

Alisha opened her mouth to respond when a sudden creaking sound of the metal door heralded the arrival of the drug dealer, Seth.

"So then, you have the money?"

Nathan flicked open the locker to reveal the cash inside. After Seth had counted and collected enough for each of them to buy a power, he nodded and ushered them inside.

"Alright, what's everyone getting?"

"I want to tell the future." Kelly spoke up first.

Seth nodded. Next he looked at Simon.

"I want to have some kind of agility or precision. Do you have anything like that?"

Again Seth nodded.

"I want to be able to fly." Nathan declared.

Another nod.

"I want to be able to go back in time." Curtis said.

"I'm sorry," Seth replied. "I've already told you, time travel is not on the menu this time. Is there anything else?"

Curtis seemed like he had been expecting not to be able to go back in time. Though as Alisha watched him, she thought that maybe the reality of his loss still hadn't sunk in for him yet. "What about, like, super speed or something?" Curtis asked after a moment.

Seth nodded.

"What, you're not a fast enough runner already?" Kelly joked.

Curtis shrugged. "I always want to go faster. Guess it's in my blood."

"That's sweet man, we'll race!" Nathan grinned.

"What about you?" Seth had turned his attention to Alisha.

"I don't even really want a power. My old one ruined my life."

"Well, I might have just the thing for you," Seth stood up from his chair behind the desk and began to scan the wall behind him, pulling out the boxes that contained each of the powers they had requested. Boxes clearly labelled _agility, flight, premonitions,_ and _speed_ were each lay out on the table. The last one he pulled out was called_ nothing. _

"What is that?" Alisha asked, pointing at the box.

"This," Seth sat back down behind his desk. "This power will cancel out anyone else's power. You could prevent others from using their powers."

Alisha raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need to do that? It doesn't sound very useful."

"I don't know, man." Nathan spoke up. "Think about it. We're facing some kind of powered up douche, right? And we can't fight them because of all the crazy shit they can do. But then you show up and boom! They're just another stupid prick with nothing special about them whatsoever. We win."

Alisha still didn't seem convinced.

"Okay, but how does it work? If it's another one of those powers that works through touch-"

"It's not." Seth interrupted. "It doesn't work at all until you learn to control it. It's a mind thing, not a touch thing."

"And it won't work all the time? Because I don't want to stop my friends from using their powers."

"I just said." Seth sighed. "It doesn't work until you make it work."

Finally convinced, Alisha nodded.

"Okay," he said, leaving back in his chair. "So who's first?"...

* * *

**Reviews are always lovely! They genuinely make my day! **

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Enjoy! You'll start to get an idea of where this story is going in this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, man, try again!"

All five members of the gang were lounging on the roof of the community centre. Despite having finished their community service, they still found themselves spending a more than average amount of time there. It made sense, really. Nathan still lived there, and it was only a block from the bar where Alisha and Curtis worked and even less distance to Alisha and Simon's flat. Besides, they had spent such a long time making the roof a comfortable place to hang out that it seemed a shame to abandon it. As it was, Alisha was half –perched on Simon's knee as they shared one of the oversized armchairs, Curtis was lying on his back on the couch, and Kelly was sitting across from him in another armchair. Nathan was standing about six feet in the air on top of a large tower of crates. All of them had beers in hand. Nathan was balancing precariously from the tower of crates.

"Come on, man. I'll fly, you try to stop me."

"You're crazy." She replied. "If it does work, you'll just plummet to your death."

"Think of that as motivation, yeah?" Curtis interjected.

"Oh, that's very nice, thanks." Nathan sneered.

Alisha wished they would just leave it alone, but all of them seemed keen for her to demonstrate her ability. It had been a week since they bought their new powers, and so far she was the last one to make hers work. There had been a moment when Simon tripped on a roof jump, but it was hard to know whether that was Alisha's doing, or just a mistake.

Simon had been able to use his power from the moment it was given to him. His ability seemed to alter how he perceived the whole world around him and was evidently one of those powers that never left, but was permanently a part of him, similar to the way that Alisha's old power had been. He could judge with startlingly accuracy the distance to a target, and the exact amount of force necessary to land a jump, or throw an object. Curtis' power also hadn't taken very much practice: once he hit a certain running speed, he just exploded. He was pretty sure he'd broken the sound barrier at least once. In fact, for Curtis the problem was much less about making his power work, and much more about figuring out how to stop. The first time he tried, the momentum of his run carried him right into lake next to the estate. For Nathan it had taken a little longer to get the hang of making himself fly, but it turned out that he had remarkably good control of it. His first landing was somewhat awkward, but in general he seemed to fit his power with great ease. In contrast, Kelly had very little control of her ability. She got her first vision two days after their gained their abilities and all it told her was that there was an old man about to collapse in the alley behind the bar. Her second vision happened three days after that and told her that Nathan was going to die if he tried to fly off the roof of the community centre. She caught him in plenty of time and the crisis was easily averted. Her power was proving to so far be useful, if a little bit uncontrollable.

As for Alisha, she hadn't yet been able to master it. She sighed.

"Alright fine. I guess I'm going to have to figure this out eventually. Go on then. Let's get this shit over with."

Nathan grinned and jumped clean off the tower. He fell by about a foot before launching into the air. If Alisha was being honest, he actually looked kind of impressive, but she would never give him the satisfaction of telling him so. She watched him fly in circles above their heads. He turned onto his back and mimed the backstroke, propelling himself forward with each stroke. His arrogance got under her skin, and she suddenly felt a strong desire to watch him fall. She felt a short rush of power that was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It didn't feel hot like her old power had; instead it felt more like a wind was rushing through her. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling. Nathan yelped as he fell and landed with a grunt on top of Curtis.

"Aww, man! Get off me!" Curtis rolled off the couch, and dropped Nathan to the ground.

"Hey! You did it!" Kelly smiled at her. Alisha grinned back.

Simon leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"Well done." he murmured in her ear.

Curtis patted her on the shoulder before returning to his seat on the couch.

"That felt incredible." Alisha said.

"Ugh, speak for yourself." Nathan stood up and rubbed his back. "That's it, you can find yourself a new guinea pig!"

He walked over to his beer and chugged it down while the others laughed.

* * *

And so their lives continued in much the same way that they always had.

When the problem began, it started small. Three months after they bought their new powers, Alisha was working in the council bar. She and Curtis had both been working there ever since they had finished their community service. They had intended to move on, but with one thing after another, they never did. Curtis hadn't been inclined to do much of anything for a little while after Nikki's death, and once they had all settled into a new routine, it was too hard to break out of it. Besides, they had lost most of their money buying their powers. The cold truth was that everyone needed to earn a living, and Alisha had decided to earn hers serving pints to drunk people living on the estate. They still had the odd supernatural issue. Every so often some powered up loser would start making trouble, but Kelly was usually able to give them a heads up, and it was rarely something they couldn't deal with. Alisha wasn't sure when it had happened, but their little gang had become surprisingly efficient, and dispatching the odd lunatic had become fairly commonplace.

As it was, Alisha was working when the first headache hit her. She was pouring a pint for Nathan while he complained loudly about the woes of being a father to a three-month old, when her head was hit with a sudden rush of pain. It passed quickly, but it was intense enough to make her drop the pint glass. It shattered on the floor with a crash.

"Careful!" Nathan reprimanded. "That's valuable drink you're spilling there."

"Shut up." Alisha replied, though she was still cradling her head with one hand and gritting her teeth from the pain.

Curtis arrived two seconds after he heard the crash.

"You alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine… my hand just slipped."

"Slipped nothing!" Nathan interjected "You looked like you were having a fit or something!"

Curtis looked at her in concern.

"Ugh, it was a head rush you stupid prick." Alisha retorted. She shook her head experimentally and found that the pain had mostly gone. After a few minutes, she managed to convince herself that it really was just a head rush.

* * *

**AN: Please feel free to review. ****I'm genuinely interested to know what people think. xx**


End file.
